Tear Of Silence
by Miss Raine Sage
Summary: SPOILERS.... A songfic with Kratos thinking about a longlost love.... summary sux... Kranna


Miss: Okay! Hi everyone! 3

Mais: Not another story… Xx…

Miss: I swear I'll finish it! Because… it's a one-shot.

Mais: -sigh-

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Or the song Silence by Blindside.

Miss: Okay… this is straying a bit from my normal writing or Kraine… because… it's Kranna. But I don't totally hate Kranna. I find it really contributes to the Kraine pairing. D

**00o00o00o00**

Kratos looked around the dark campsite, the glowing embers resting in the fire pit. It was a peaceful night, the sound of waves crashing on the nearby beach soothing to those who were inclined to sleep, those who he was traveling with. His dark, chest nut eyes gazed from tent to tent, resting on the one which his son slept.

_They won't see the fire you have lit inside of me.  
They look up to the stars and wonder where you might be.  
Leave the gun.  
Without realizing they're standing in the palm of your hand.  
I can't explain or understand.  
I just love you._

Immediately his mind flashed back, bringing forward the image of a beautiful woman with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. A slight frown slivered it's way upon the angel's face, the mere thought of her… caused him pain.

_It's common knowledge that; you've been dead for a while.  
It's well known that the cross is only a burden with pains and trials.  
But thinking how come my shoes are so light, how come I can walk for miles?  
And still, just love you? _

He looked down at his hands, the hands which had killed her. Yet still he continued to fight with them, fight with the weapons he had used to kill his love. The thought pierced through his mind, the pain of regret and dismay would tear him apart. Yet he continued to help Mithos, and his plans. The plans to force innocent people to die and suffer.

_So I think I'll stay, caught up in silent prayer, cause I believe in silence.  
Our hearts speak the same words.  
So why don't we just walk along the shoreline with our silent song?  
Cause I believe in silence.  
Our hearts speak the same words, the same words._

Anna, like himself, had always been quiet; not one to talk much. Perhaps that was what had drawn him towards her. He wasn't quite sure. But he had loved her, and she loved him back. He helped her to escape from the Cruxis, from those who wished to use her in an experiment. The Angelus Project.

But it didn't matter, even if he did work for the Cruxis. They fled and lived in hiding, constantly moving and when their son was born, with him as well.

_We have to prove that our love is real, over and over again.  
But let them think what they want cause I know it'll never end.  
'Cause I know when it began.  
And my heart still pumps twice as fast whenever you walk by.  
Cause I still love you._

Then the day came when Kvar, one of the five Grand Cardinals, caught up with them, releasing Anna's exosphere and turning her into a hideous monster. Kratos was unsure of what to do, when faced with the monstrosity, his wife… He looked around in the wooded area, for his son Lloyd, a mere child, an infant. He was nowhere to be found. Fear tugged at his heart, the thought of losing his only child.

Anna's raspy voice emitted suddenly from the monster. She was begging him to kill her. And with much regret and anger towards himself, Kratos drew his sword and thrust it… through her heart.

_So I think I'll stay, caught up in silent prayer, cause I believe in silence.  
Our hearts speak the same words.  
So why don't we just walk along the shoreline with our silent song?  
Cause I believe in silence.  
Our hearts speak the same words, the same words._

But it was a great relief to the mercenary, to find his son, well and alive. Yet still, the pain of his loss, the loss of a loved one, it was great to him. And now, in the quiet of night, as the angel's eyes peered around in the indefinite darkness a tear falls. A tear of despair, a tear of loss, a tear… of silence.

**00o00o00o00**

Miss: … Crappy ending, I know.

Mais: Duh

Miss: sh

Please review! Cookie to all reviewers! 3


End file.
